1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device which has a display mode which leaves only a specific color in an image and displays other colors in monochrome.
2. Related Art
Technologies which allow a user to designate a color of a specific object displayed on a display unit are known. JP-A-2003-344054 discloses a display device which enables a user to designate a desired color in a color pallet display region to change the color of the specific object.
Recently, display devices having a so-called one point color mode which leaves only a specific color in an image and displays other colors in monochrome is known.